


the sun loved him so much (it kissed him more than others)

by sataelIite



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's it thats the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataelIite/pseuds/sataelIite
Summary: Hoseok envied the sun that could kiss Changkyun all the time.





	the sun loved him so much (it kissed him more than others)

Hoseok never thought about having a crush on one of his best friends. He never thought it would happen to him, until Changkyun.

Changkyun had been his friend for almost two years. He met him during a get together with the boys at Hyungwon’s place for his birthday; he was his and Jooheon’s college friend. That was why and how they met.

He was shy at the beginning and looked a little intimidating with his serious face and his deep voice. Until he laughed and the sound was high pitched or until he made jokes that only he could crack or until he fell asleep on the couch like a child ( _seriously, how can an adult be so cute_ ).

At first, their relationship was awkward and Hoseok didn’t know how to approach him: he had never met anyone like him and it’d never been so hard to talk to someone. Changkyun was shy and weird (in a good way, the only way) and Hoseok was clingy and loud, so he didn’t know if that could make him feel uncomfortable. He was used to his friends and his friends to him, it was weird having someone new around, not bad, just weird.

Changkyun started to hang out more with them, when they had free time from college, they went to have dinner together, to parties and had movie nights once a month in different houses.

One night they went to the party of one of Minhyuk’s classmates (Juyeon or something like that). He was too drunk and none of his friends were near to help out or take him home. But there was Changkyun at the bottom of the stairs trying to go down. The younger saw the state he was in and helped him to get home, made him drink a lot of water and helped him get into his bed. Hoseok didn’t let him go because it was too late and he would have felt bad if he had let him go after being so nice to him.

Waking up at noon and seeing Changkyun sleeping on his couch without their friends around was weird, but after that day their relationship stopped being so awkward. He even treated him like a baby, despite being younger, but Hoseok didn’t mind because that meant Changkyun was near him during every party, it meant that he sent him messages to go for a walk together. It meant that he was his new friend.

It was during the first spring he spent with him that he began to feel things… or at least when he realized that he wouldn’t mind kissing him right then and there on his tiny mouth with the sun on his eyelashes and a petal on his grey hair.

The thing was that Changkyun loved, loved the sun on his face and cloudless skies, he loved the flowers and their scent and he loved to wear tank tops. He was in a better mood and loved going to the park just to feel the spring. That was the first time he saw a side of him that he had never seen before and he never wanted to stop seeing, a warm and soft side that Hoseok wanted to get to know better.

That spring he spent almost everyday with him and he envied the sun that could kiss him all the time.

(He fell in love with Changkyun. He fell in love with his love for spring, with how he looked with all his big hoodies and how in winter he seemed to disappear inside them. With the ease with which he said compliments to others, with his dreamy smile when he left the sea in summer, wet hair falling to his eyes. And how he always wanted to touch Hoseok even when it was very hot. How wasn’t he going to fall in love with someone who, in autumn, told him a story about how he had made a book to his mother with dry leaves of different colors that fell from the trees.)

Spring was Changkyun's favorite season and now it was his too because he could see him in a way he couldn’t in the rest of the year.

Changkyun’s Instagram was full of selfies with the sun on his face because spring had started (their second spring together) and he was happier than usual and Hoseok couldn’t help but _"like"_ " as soon as he posted a new photo or leave comments with emojis of flowers or suns, just because. Because he liked seeing his friend being happy and the photos were warm, soft and the sun was so lucky.

 

Changkyun called him a few minutes after he liked the last photo.

 _"Are you busy, baby?"_ Changkyun asked him and he could hear the sound of the subway behind.

“I’m not, why?”

_“It’s a lovely day and I’m going to the park near your house, would you like to come with me?”_

It wasn’t the first time he had asked him this and it wasn’t the first time they went to the park alone, it wasn’t even the first time that Changkyun called him and told him baby (even the boys told him that he was Changkyun’s baby), but he couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his voice and how good it sounded. _He was so fucked up_.

 

So now they are there alone, sitting under a cherry blossom tree, talking about how they are preparing for exams, about the surprise that Minhyuk is preparing for his and Jooheon’s anniversary. They are leaning against the tree and Changkyun is leaning his head on his shoulder. Just a few rays of sun get through the flowers and lean on his lips, the scars of his cheek, on his eyelids and on his hair, still gray. Not even the sun could avoid kissing him and falling in love with him.

“You are looking at me.” Changkyun says with his eyes still closed.

“I’m sorry.” Hoseok says because he doesn’t know what to say.

“It doesn’t bother me” he smiles. “It makes me curious because you always look at me.”

“I’m sorry?” He looks away and feels his cheeks a little warm, he hopes it's because of the heat.

Changkyun opens his eyes. "Don’t be sorry, it doesn’t bother me. I look at you too."

 

_Oh._

 

“Spring looks good on you.” He says because it’s the truth and he doesn’t have to hide it. “That’s why I look at you.”

Changkyun lifts his head from his shoulder and looks at him curiously. For this reason the boys sometimes call him puppy, because of the look and the expression he’s making at this moment.

“Thank you?” He blushes or maybe it’s the sun leaving traces.

He’s so pretty, he has no idea how pretty he can be and how deeply in love Hoseok is with him.

“I look at you too as I said.” He says. Hoseok looks at him, _he’s so pretty._ “but I don’t know if you look at me the same way I do and that thought doesn’t leave me.”

“I probably look at you in the same way you look at me, except if it's in a bad way, of course” He jokes because his hands are nervous and his heart is beating too fast.

Changkyun laughs. “I look at you the same way I look at flowers bloom.”

And it's something so Changkyun, something that only he would say. Hoseok has to laugh, although his heart is about to explode.

“Even your lips have the same color as these cherry blossoms." And this time he laughs, throwing his head back with his mouth open, his high-pitched laugh spilling from his lips.

Maybe Hoseok is a bit clumsy when flirting, but everything screams to kiss him at that moment and even the sun mocks him because he can be in Changkyun's mouth right now. He moves a little closer than he already is and before he’s processed the thought, his hand is on the boy's neck and his lips on his. Because Changkyun loves cherry blossoms and Hoseok's lips have that color

At first the gray-haired stands still for a second, before smiling and putting his hand on his cheek and kissing him back.

"Your lips feel like cherry blossoms." he tells him because he just wants to feel his dreamy smile on his and tell him how much he loves him.

 

And because, even if it still feels surreal, he wants to prove the sun he’s no longer envious of its kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so thanks to [suzu](https://twitter.com/fromzrx) for proof-reading it ♡ thanks for coming to my soft wonkyun talk i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
